


Crimson Days 2021

by Rain_Dragon



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days (Destiny), Crimson Days 2021, Dark Ages, F/M, Fluff, Warlord Characters, Warlord!Original Character, Warlord!Shaxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Dragon/pseuds/Rain_Dragon
Summary: One-shots written that are inspired by the prompt lists that were put out on Tumblr this year since Crimson Days were canceled.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 16





	1. Crimson

Specks of crimson dripped down her chest piece as she falls onto her knees. The blade in her hand falling onto the grass below. Using her Light, Fenrir reaches out with the Void, only to find nothing. 

“Fuck.” she mutters to herself. She can only hope that Warlord Shaxx was able to kill the opposing Warlord’s that targeted him— not that she had any doubts— without burning all his Light. 

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Of course, nothing ever goes that way. She should know that by now. Especially after the nuke fell on Manhattan and created another dead zone in the world. The world was ruthless and it created ruthless people. And as Fenrir learned, it was kill or be killed.

The area around her was littered with destruction. Dead Warlord’s and their Ghosts alike were scattered around and in some places, the tethers from her Dusk-bow were still in place. Waiting for unsuspecting prey. 

The once green grass was now a dark shade of crimson.

The sound of a twig snapping took Fenrir out of her thoughts. She grabbed her knife and stumbled to her feet, turning around to face her attacker, only to be greeted by Warlord Shaxx with his arms up in surrender.

“Easy,” he said, “they’ve been taken out. It is just you and I now.”

She checked behind Shaxx, making sure no one was coming up on them before sheathing her knife.

“You haven’t your Light, do you?” Warlord Shaxx asked as Fenrir started to let her guard down a bit, trusting that Shaxx could defend the both of them if need be.

“I—,” she started, telling another Risen you didn’t have your Light was a death sentence. Yet, she had just battled ten Warlord’s at once to defend herself and Shaxx. Perhaps he was that way to other Risen, but they had an alliance. She had helped him defend his land and people and he had helped defend her land and her people. Much to her surprise. Certainly he was different than other Warlord’s, “I am fine, Shaxx.”

“You’re lying,” He said, “Not once has anyone been able to sneak up on you. That would only happen without your Light.” 

The words stung— much like having a knife being driven into yourself— she thought. 

Her jaw was clenched as she let out a rough exhale, “And I suppose this is the part where you kill me, Warlord?”

He laughed, “After that performance? You have fought by my side many times now, Lord Fenrir. You are a valuable ally to have. I would choose no one else to help defend my castle walls.”

She was speechless. Perhaps there is some good in the world after all. 

“Now come, you need rest to regain your Light and I am not letting you die out here.”

Under her helmet she grumbled before following the Warlord. They would have to discuss this later, but for now, she was content with being alive.


	2. Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 2 of Crimson Days prompts. (yes I know I'm a day behind, now sure if I will do all the prompts.)

“Till death do us part.” Lord Shaxx says. His normal, booming voice now sobered with the gravity of the situation. In his hand he twirled a token not unlike the one’s given out by him to competitors in the Crucible. Except while his has a double headed phoenix, this one has a wolf. “Argos, try and re-establish contact with Fenrir.”

Argos flew in front of Shaxx, his tone full of concern for his Guardian. “This is the twentieth time you’ve asked me to run a scan. Shouldn’t we—”

Arc energy crackled through the air as the Warlord clenched his fists. “I made a vow to her, Argos. A Titan is only as good as his word.”

The black and red Ghost whirred quietly before he scanned the token Shaxx was holding. A mutual understanding between Guardian and Ghost that would only be known by those who have lived long enough to make the same bond.

Lord Shaxx wondered then, would he end up like Saladin? The last living remnant of ages gone by still stuck living as if it was the Dark Ages? Twilight Gap had shown otherwise, with him and Fenrir pushing back the Fallen forces while Saladin and his cowardice ordered a retreat. A testimony to the might of the Warlord’s and their age old bond. Something Saladin had lost when the Iron Lords had perished to SIVA.

“I— I can’t believe it!” Argos said, his shell expanding with excitement. “I just got a set of coordinates. Appears to be in the EDZ, but this doesn’t make any sense…” His shell retracted as he whirred quietly. The blue optic that made up his eye dimming as he was thinking.

“Where do they lead?” Shaxx asked, newfound hope in his voice.

“It appears that these coordinates lead to her old castle in the EDZ. I thought it was overrun by Fallen after the City was built.”

The Ghost watched as Lord Shaxx took two giant strides over to a table. Picking up an auto rifle and Raze-Lighter before slinging them over his back.

“Come, Argos, we have a Warlord to find.”

~~~~~~

“Ori, I told you, I needed a break.” Fenrir said as she made her way up the crumbling walls of the castle. A tattered banner with a white wolf that hung on one of the walls blew violently in the blizzard that had blown in soon after they arrived.

“So leaving without telling anyone, especially Shaxx, is your idea of a break.” Ori scolded through their mental link.

Fenrir sighed, she knew Ori was right. It wasn’t fair to Shaxx to disappear off the face of the Earth after everything that had happened in the past few years. Crota, Oryx, SIVA, and plenty more catastrophes Fenrir had been a part of. And for each one, she was the tip of the spear for the Vanguard, and after each one, she was thrown into yet another war. She was an instrument of war, but even weapons dull without proper care.

As she came upon the door to the great hall of the castle, Fenrir found that the doors were frozen shut.

“Ori, keep watch while I open the doors.”

Fenrir summoned her solar Light, warmth radiating through her body and down in her fingertips before forming into a small concentrated flame that she placed upon the frozen latches of massive castle doors. Soon enough of the ice was melted to be able to push open the door with enough force. As the duo entered the hall, Fenrir used more of her Light to light the old lanterns hanging on the walls.

“When do you think the last time we were here was?” Ori asked as he flew around the room, his shell expanding and retracting as he scanning the area, checking for hostiles and structural damage alike.

Fenrir pulled out a chair from the round table in the room and sat down before thinking. “At least 200 years.”

Ori returned to floating in front of her, his shell flaps furrowed as he started to yell at her. “So before Twilight Gap, and you didn’t tell him that time either!”

“I—” Fenrir reached behind her helmet to find the release, taking it off and throwing it across the room before setting her head down in her hands.

Ori’s white eye dimmed as he nuzzled in between the fur of her cloak and her neck. “I’m sorry. I— I would never want to hurt you.”

Fenrir brought a gloved hand up to the ghost and gently wrapped her fingers around his shell. “You’re right, little light. Send him the coordinates.”

Ori shifted in her cloak and Fenrir let out a chuckle.

“You already did, didn’t you.”

“Well I—”

The sound of the great hall doors opening made Fenrir lift her head up and put a hand on handcannon. Old habits die hard. The cold and snow drifted inside across the floor in swirling vortex’s before the door was shut. She watched as the Titan entering the room stopped and picked up her helmet before continuing over to her in quick strides as if she would disappear again.

He placed the helmet on the table next to her before crossing his arms as he stood in front of Fenrir. “You live.”

“That I do, Shaxx.” She said, unable to look at the Titan. Her white optics had grown dim.

Ori and Argos flew off to the side of the room as the two Warlords reconnected.

The silence was unbearable until Lord Shaxx went and took off his helmet, setting it next to Fenrir’s as he sat down in a chair in front of her.

“Look at me.” He said. The usual Titan commanding tone was there, but there also was a certain gentleness as he took both of her hands in his.

She brought her eyes up to his. One of her optics was dimmed and flickering in the hall. Lord Shaxx’s grip on her hand’s tightened a bit.

“You look like shit.”

She snorted. “Thanks.”

“When was the last time you slept?”

She froze, looking down at the rough leather of his gloves. It must have been since Twilight Gap that she last slept willingly. Every other time it was because she was knocked unconscious from battle and her protocols made her go through a light sleep of sorts to keep her functioning.

“Twilight Gap.” She muttered, slightly afraid of what he would do. Lord Shaxx is known for his temper.

“I—” He stood up and exhaled sharply, arc energy started to crackle in the air. “I am going to make sure Zavala gets a piece of my mind about sending you on mission after mission with no rest. You’re lucky you’re still alive.”

The words stung, but he was right.

“Why?” Fenrir said, looking at Shaxx.

He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, “Long ago I made a silent vow to a Warlord. One with unimaginable grace and power, that which I have only seen a few times in my life. That I would stand by their side as an equal and help them defend the world.”

The quiet whirring of her body suddenly became louder as the realization dawned on her.

The Warlord in front of her laughed as the sound hit his ears, and to Fenrir, that laugh was music to her ears.


	3. Dating Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, it is short and I am behind on prompts... I may have forgotten... oops.. Enjoy!

“Let me get this straight,” Fenrir said. Her head rested in her hands, making her voice muffled. The white light of her voice modulator shone through the cracks between her fingers. “The Hunters in the City have a knife they throw at people they are interested in?”

The Hunter Vanguard in front of her grinned, “First of all, it’s called a dating knife. Second,” he moved Fenrir’s hands off her face, “can’t remove your rust-ache when you’re covering your face.”

Fenrir glared at Cayde, crossing her arms while he enthusiastically waved a bottle of rust remover in front of her. “I hate you.”

“And here I thought we were having a great bonding moment.”


	4. Rest

“Many deaths I have died, but never did I think the last would be so sweet,” Shaxx said, cradling Fenrir’s head against his chest. A hand traced the crown of her head, running up her horn before back again. A faint purr came from the Exo, the vibrations rumbled through his chest.

“You’re dramatic,” Fenrir said, exhaustion laced in her voice, “If I were to take you out, it would be with a sword.”

Shaxx chuckled, planting a kiss on her orbital plate, her cooling fans accelerated. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it one bit, Little Wolf. You do walk with a world-ending sword.”

She huffed, shifting in the spot on the bed. The lights of the City illuminating the darkened room in a lackluster glow.

“Shut up and let me sleep,” her voice softened, dimmed optics now looking at him, “you know this is the only time I sleep well.”

“You mean the only time you sleep?” The Warlord said a hint of worry tinged his voice.

“Yes.”

He hummed his disapproval at her statement but made no other comment. Not at this hour, not when the world was quiet and Fenrir had finally given in, agreeing to rest.

“Sleep, my Wolf,” he said, pulling the blankets up before holding her close, “The world awaits your Light when you awake.”


End file.
